


Take It Back

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: You and Steve have once again been locked in the closet by your students, except this time there may be a different outcome.





	Take It Back

Prompt from anon: Could you please write one about steve and reader in the “we’re both teachers and I don’t know about you but I think our students are trying to set us up because this is the fifth time we’ve been locked in the supply closet/classroom and I can hear them giggling outside” au?

…

I decided to go ahead and do this now because I came up with an idea and figured out a way to post more often so I should catch up a lot faster and can do more prompts so please send them in! Also if this is too OC for you then sorry, but I am a firm believer that Steve is a mischievous little butt, so there :3

…

“This is ridiculous,” You mutter, crossing your arms and trying not to lean against the wall for fear of knocking over the broom.

Across from you Steve Rogers has his arms crossed and is leaning against the door frame. “It could be worse.”

“Worse than being locked in the supply closet?” You demand.

It’s not the first time it’s happened. Teaching at a private high school, not much went past you, but when they decided to hire an art teacher and move your small history class next to it, your students started acting a little… weird. Your things started disappearing into the closet where you couldn’t reach, and you would have to interrupt Steve’s class to get him to grab it for you, causing a class field trip into your room… where the two of you would end up locked in the closet. You weren’t sure what it was, but considering they watched the two of you like hawks after he brought you a coffee, you had a few ideas.

“Well, I could always be stuck with that math teacher.” He smirks.

You make a face, thinking about the old lady who was either perverted or very unlucky. “Point taken.”

You hear giggles, and you mentally count to ten. “They keep hiding my stuff in here,” You sigh heavily. “I’m really sorry about this. They’re definitely getting that ten page packet for homework.”

Steve chuckles lowly, and you’re grateful for the darkness to hide your blush. You can’t help it; the blond hair and baby blue eyed man had you interested in seconds. “Is that what you history teachers do? Give a bunch of homework and yell a lot?”

“I don’t yell a lot,” You protest.

He smirks, raising his eyebrows. “Sure,” He drags out.

“What do you do? Draw stick figures and color-by-numbers?” You shoot back.

His eyes narrow, but there’s no real threat in them. “Take it back, (Y/N).”

You raise your eyebrows. “What are you going to do about it?”

In a split second he moves, and he grabs your waist and turns so you’re knocked into the doorframe and his lips are on yours. You instantly close your eyes and sigh, opening for him and gripping his hair tightly. He dominates your mouth as his hands flex, trying to keep control, and you move your hands to grip the sides of his shirt and hold him against you, making him growl in your mouth and making you shiver.

The door opens suddenly, and you both jump apart, blushing furiously as the two classes cheer and yell. You risk a glance at him to see him smirking at you, cheeks still flushed with embarrassment as he winks, only making you redder.

The class field trips became more and more frequent, especially when a few months later they saw the ring on your left finger.


End file.
